Cycle
by Mei Yanohi
Summary: Umi-chan the poet is back! I've added another one of my works since the first, an epic portraying the story of Inuyasha, was so popular. Now, delve into Kagome's thoughts as she desperately calls out to Inuyasha in an attempt to help him see happiness.
1. Cycle

Cycle  
  
Fire, blood, and death unmeasured  
  
He flies with great haste towards the treasure  
  
Opalescent, smooth as pearl  
  
Power to control the world  
  
Driven by desperate need for revenge  
  
And soul-pain caused by a double edge  
  
He seizes the jewel of the four warring souls  
  
And quickly takes off towards warm, grassy knolls  
  
Just as with forest comes salvation  
  
His love looks up with degradation  
  
His previous love, but him she betrayed  
  
She nocks arrow to bow and screams out his name  
  
The sharpened airborne blade does fly  
  
As it pierces his heart he gives a cry  
  
Pinning him to that sacred tree  
  
Induced sleep charm, no longer free  
  
Forever suspended in animation  
  
Defying all the gods' creation  
  
His hated love sinks to the ground  
  
Fades away with no peace found  
  
Wounds inflicted by the talons  
  
Blood leaks from her flesh in gallons  
  
Jagged scars where claws had slashed  
  
By her old love as away he dashed  
  
And to her grave, with corpse is burned  
  
That cursed jewel which tables turned  
  
And as her flesh the flames are charring  
  
She dies with malice towards her darling  
  
Color of pale skin turns to rust  
  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
  
But ancient dirt is stirred again  
  
Through old dry well a familiar femme  
  
That terrible jewel had worked its ways  
  
And sent a soul flying through the days  
  
Defying years and centuries  
  
Defying hopes, wills, tears, and dreams  
  
This girl has traveled back in time  
  
To witness the product of terrible crime  
  
That live-dead boy impaled on bark  
  
And to his presence she does hark  
  
When pursued by a monster great  
  
She fears that it may be too late  
  
She stumbles towards the ominous cloud  
  
Which hangs over the forest like a shroud  
  
And her presence he does encumber  
  
Wakes him from his timeless slumber  
  
As the jewel bursts forth from skin  
  
The bloody cycle begins again  
  
That hated smell his senses fills  
  
Tickling his whole spine with chills  
  
But there's a difference, not quite the same  
  
Different spirit, different name  
  
Same soul resides within the mind  
  
But a much brighter flame there does reside  
  
The nearness of that similar presence  
  
The intoxicating omniessence  
  
Those hypnotizing eyes of amber  
  
Dart between the monster and her  
  
And to save herself from death  
  
She pulls the arrow from his chest  
  
From restricting binds bursts forth  
  
Shocking east, west, south, and north  
  
Ferocious fighter, fangs and claws  
  
Breaking all of nature's laws  
  
His sanity barely retained  
  
Anxiety hardly constrained  
  
Her heart beats fast inside her chest  
  
As he takes care of all the rest  
  
The jewel retrieved from gruesome ground  
  
A sickening stench is all around  
  
At first anger controls his heart  
  
He wants to tear this girl apart  
  
But his stomach turns as he sees then  
  
The bloody cycle begins again  
  
More battles subsequently ensue  
  
With the fiends after the jewel  
  
The jewel that only brings the worst  
  
Bestows upon holder a curse  
  
To make the years seem overlapped  
  
As in a cycle they are trapped  
  
And then the girl from long ago  
  
Returns again as fearful foe  
  
Her heart is cold, vicious as well  
  
She tries to drag her love to Hell  
  
For she was not a true rebirth  
  
Undead in a body of bones and earth  
  
Her soul a fraction of what it was  
  
Her hate controlling what she does  
  
Attempting to kill both girl and boy  
  
Pretending to love him as a ploy  
  
He doesn't know which girl to choose  
  
He fears that either way he'll loose  
  
Girl from future, girl from past  
  
Hoping that their lives will last  
  
Long enough for him to see  
  
Which leads to his destiny  
  
He realizes something then  
  
A wilder spirit burns within  
  
The younger one who sprung from the dark  
  
And in his cold heart lit a spark  
  
A roaring inferno it's now become  
  
He thinks that she may be the one  
  
His barriers of ice he's melted down  
  
Replaced with a smile his usual frown  
  
A feat no other could accomplish  
  
A fact that from others her it does distinguish  
  
And now as his heart she does take  
  
That bloody cycle she shall break.  
  
Umi-chan, age 15  
  
I hope you all enjoyed my poem. Thank you so much for reading! I know many don't read the poetry that is posted, but I thought that this would be a little different for you readers. Have a great and thoughtful day, and remember—poetry comes from everything around us, even the most simple things.  
  
~In the end, only kindness matters.~  
  
--Jewel 


	2. Muse of the New

1 Muse of the New  
  
This poem is one that portrays a desperate cry offering help from Kagome to an isolated, scared, and sad Inuyasha—the Inuyasha we all know so well. Kagome wants so badly for him to understand what friendship really means…and out of frustration, the ink of her pen spills out her thoughts onto the creamy white paper like an ocean upon the earth. This is what comes of it. Enjoy please, and review.  
  
Muse of the New  
  
Oh my friend  
  
Why  
  
Why must you be this way  
  
Why must you drown yourself  
  
Below the surface of  
  
You  
  
You can see the light but  
  
Can you see the light?  
  
Of life?  
  
My friend  
  
It seems as if you  
  
Shield your eyes  
  
Sometimes…  
  
I wish I could  
  
Hold back your  
  
Hands  
  
And let it flow in  
  
To you  
  
My friend  
  
Do you fear being blinded?  
  
It is not blinding  
  
It is  
  
Encompassing.  
  
We are all standing  
  
Here  
  
My friend  
  
We are always  
  
Here  
  
For you who is our friend  
  
In this room of light  
  
But  
  
You run away  
  
Sometimes  
  
So so far, sometimes  
  
To that place  
  
With bleeding walls  
  
So red and  
  
Torn  
  
The walls of your heart  
  
They're bleeding  
  
It makes me so  
  
Sad  
  
When you run there  
  
To that dark place  
  
With only yourself  
  
So far away  
  
I know you can see us  
  
But  
  
Can you see us?  
  
They might stand there  
  
As you run  
  
But I will tell you now that  
  
I will  
  
Run  
  
I will run so fast  
  
I will run after you  
  
Oh my friend  
  
Until there is no more air to breathe  
  
Oh my friend  
  
Until my muscles tear from my bone  
  
I will run  
  
With the wind so cold  
  
Behind you  
  
I will reach out my  
  
Hand  
  
And I will catch you  
  
As you fall over the edge  
  
And I will bring you  
  
Oh my friend  
  
Back to us  
  
Laughing and crying  
  
Complying and struggling  
  
Breathing and suffocating  
  
Loving and hating  
  
Back to us  
  
We care so much  
  
More than you know  
  
So much  
  
My friend  
  
Would you die for us?  
  
Then  
  
Live  
  
For  
  
Us.  
  
I may seem so new  
  
To you  
  
But there's one thing about me  
  
That you should know—  
  
Oh my friend,  
  
I don't let go.  
  
--Umi-chan, age 15  
  
Thank you all so much for reading. I appreciate every single reader coming to view my work, and I appreciate every single review twice over. I also thank those who were so enthusiastic about my first poem, and am ecstatic that even though most other poetry isn't read, you guys will take the time to read my art. Love to all, from Umi-chan  
  
--Life is Beautiful, and Every Moment Is, In Reality, Forever-- 


End file.
